The Jedi Showman
by AndyLLFrazier
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away... A former Jedi turned showman, Allaistar Jacobi tours Tattoine. His shows of recent have been plagued by mishaps he attributes to a mischievous hidden onlooker who is also adept in the force. An onlooker bent on ruining his career.


Allastar Jacobi had - despite the wishes of the council - decided to exploit his force powers for the good of monetary gain. He was shunned from the Jedi Order, and some had laughed saying he had "turned to the far side" - an expression meaning he had lost his mind. Others had grown concerned believing the temptations of profit would corrupt him to the dark side.

A crowd of people watched in amazement as the former Jedi Allastar Jacobi stepped onto the stage. His promoter Vaughn Mooks yelled out "Watch in a-a-awe as Balamar Ja-Macobi pours a pitcher of water into a glass using nothing but the force."

He noticed that Mooks had a terrible stutter. He knew what the stuttering meant. that onlooker was watching - that blasted hidden person with surprising force powers, was somewhere in the crowd. Waiting to make a fool of him yet again. This person that has been to every show he's done on Tattoine.

Allastar addressed the crowd. "I feel an obstruction in the force, there appears to be a disturbance I will not be able to perform my show for you today."

"You're nothing but a nerf-herding phony!" Yelled a girl's voice from the crowd. The crowd erupted in outrage.

"Yeah! This man is no Jedi! he's just a bluff! probably couldn't kill a kath hound with a virbroblade."

"I came all the way from Brandon Gulch just to be here," said an onlooker.

"I demand you pay for our traveling expenses!" demanded another.

The crowd burst in outrage again. And then laughter, as the pitcher of water now hung over his head and began pouring water all over his Jedi Robe.

There was a silence.

Allastar laughed a hearty laugh. "Never before have I felt such a temptation to turn to the dark side. Whomever is doing this come forth, you have impressed me with your ability and you seem to have a grasp of entertainment, you can make a good living giving show."

"No I'd rather make mischief," yelled that girl's voice. The crowd turned to each other and turned up nothing.

"Very well come to every one of my shows on Tatoiine and I'll play the fool, keeping all the credits to myself. Two force-adepts are better than one. I can fetch a better price." He said.

"That's not fair!" She cried.

This time the crowd parted revealing her: She resembled common theifling. She had a prominent forehead and dark eyebrows that had a stunning quality to them in contrast with her green eyes.

"Now everyone knows you're strong in the force, they'll want you doing tricks for them. You might as well get paid for it." Said Allastar

"I'll run away then. There's nothing I'd hate more than to be a showoff like you," said the girl.

"Are you ashamed to use the force?" he asked.

"I'd be ashamed to use it in the same way you do." she said.

"Should a dancer feel shame to show their skills?" inquired Allastar

"The force is different. It's not for show." She said.

"Oh so it's for mischief then?" He asked.

She lowered her head "no I suppose not."

"Who determines what the force ought to be used for?" He asked.

"Showing off your powers fosters resentment and worship. increases your temptations towards the dark side." She said.

"Spoken like a true Jedi. Have you thought of joining the order?" He asked.

"I don't seek guidance, I can find my own answers." She retorted.

"We're not so different you and I." He replied. "May I get your name?"

"Gairta," she said.

"I tell you what Geairta, since you provided the entertainment today, you get to have my cut of the profits. Let's see here that's 325 credits should be enough to buy you lodging for a month." Allastar said.

"Thank you that is too kind an offer." She replied.

"You earned it!" He exclaimed.

"All those credits, Just like that?" She replied

"Just like that." Allastar assured with a smile.

"I need to contemplate on this." She said.

"Careful, moral contemplation is the way of the Jedi. You wouldn't want to fall to the light side." He joked.


End file.
